yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Baron's Revenge Part 2
The Baron's Revenge Part 2 is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Twilight Sparkle and her friends stuck in the Desert of Doom, They must overcome each 10 magic illusions in order to return to their home planet. Trapped in the Desert of Doom/Only Mirage can see illusions With everyone trapped in the Desert of Doom, Twilight and the others were facing their own problems with their own illusions. Luckily, Only Mirage can see them himself. Calling the magic elf/Each hints of overcoming the illusions of ten Just then, Fluttershy found a whistle and called on a magic elf. Then, He begins explained all ten hints of how to overcome all ten illusions that only Mirage can see. Loosing communications with the Harmony Force Rangers/Protecting the Tree Back at the Crystal Prep Lab, Professor Utonium was loosing communications with the Harmony Force Rangers. As for Ransik's alliance, They tried their best to protect the Tree of Harmony. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity's illusions Back at the Desert of Doom, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were the first ones to each face their own illusions they've feared the most. At last, The've succeeded. Diabolico sensed where Twilight and her friends are/Warning Ransik Back on the Earth, Diabolico sensed where Twilight and her friends are. So, He told Ransik and the others about the Desert of Doom. So, They've waiting until Twilight and her friends passed their illusions. Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Spike, Starlight and Mirage's illusions Meanwhile at the Desert of Doom, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Spike, Starlight and Mirage were the only ones who were able to overcome their illusions and able to face their own fears. Twilight and her friends made it through/Diablico and Itassis came As Twilight and her friends made it through, Diabolico and Itassis came and took them to the safety of the Earth. So, They set off to the Tree of Harmony. The Harmony Force Rangers returned/The Tree of Harmony has been restored Then, The Harmony Force Rangers reunited with the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys as they gathered their Elements and Charms and insert them to the Tree of Harmony as it's colors restored their Zords and Dynamos in full power they could not imagine before. The Rangers, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys defeated the Baron With everyone back on Earth, The Rangers, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys finally defeated the Baron as they use the Rainbow Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Spiral Attack for the first time. Celebrating the victory of the Harmony Force Power Rangers Until Finally, They defeated the Baron and broken the curse in the forest. At last, Aikko made some Strawberry Shortcake and Mary Bell cocoa for the Harmony Force Rangers on behalf of their victory for the Baron's defeat and the earth was saved. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Ken Utonium *The Gangreen Gang *Quagmire Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog *The Baron Trivia *The Baron uses the blackout power to turn the forests into despair. *Ivan Ooze uses his illusion magic at the Harmony Force Rangers in the Desert of Doom. *Twilight and her friends help the mysterious elf to make their problems solved by the illusion and fading magic. *The Team will put the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Charms and their Elements of Harmony into the Tree of Harmony and revive the Zords and the Dynamo from the Baron's Curse. *The Harmony Force Rangers use the Rainbow Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Spiral Attack for the first time. *Aikko made the Strawberry Shortcake and Mary Bell cocoa that the Harmony Force Rangers have their victory after the Baron is Defeated once again. Transcript *The Baron's Revenge Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225